


What's in a Name

by BamGlamBlueShue



Series: The Potters [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, Family, Fluff, Kid Fic, Lots of it, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BamGlamBlueShue/pseuds/BamGlamBlueShue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Harry have seven children. Seven.</p><p>AKA Drarry has to discuss names seven times. Some of these occasions go better than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Edward Remus Lupin-Potter

“It feels so…official.” Draco murmured, brushing aside some of the toddler’s fringe. He and Harry had just put little Teddy to sleep in his crib. It was a Black family heirloom, restored to glory since it last held a Black, cousin Regulus. Harry moved from the crib to put away the small clothes Draco folded up earlier. He hummed in agreement.

 

“He’s been here most of the time anyway; it was always a matter of when, not if.”

 

“But Merlin, Harry,” Draco breathed, leaning down to kiss a puffy cheek. “We’re parents!” He was oddly excited in the stillness of the night. Harry chuckled lowly from somewhere behind him and Draco flipped him off without looked. Strong arms wrapped around him and hauled him up. Draco went willingly enough, wrangling out of the grasp a safe distance away from the crib and kissing his fiancé.

 

They went to their bedroom after making sure the nursery was completely secured with a quick flick of their wands and settled into bed, exhausted from a daylong party to celebrate Teddy’s adoption. Draco looked up at Harry from his spot amongst a mountain of fluffy pillows. The raven-haired man was staring at the ceiling.

 

“What’s on your mind, Harry? You’ve been quiet ever since Hermione and Weasel left.”

 

He remained silent and Draco sat up completely. He never missed the chance to scold the blond for calling his best friend that. 

 

“It’s a selfish thought,” he began, “Teddy should have something to remember his father by but…” he cut himself off, shaking his head and taking his glasses off, putting them on the side table. “Forget it,” he mumbled.

 

“No, no, no,” Draco urged. “What’s selfish about that? Or…or is it something else? You want him to be a Potter, don’t you?”

 

Bright green eyes met grey and the frown tugging Harry’s lips downward was answer enough. 

 

“It’s…it’s not selfish, Harry. It’s not. Teddy’s our son now, by law that technically makes him a Potter, you know. I know you want children and look! We’ve got one.”

 

“But it’s like erasing everything Remus and Tonks did for us!” He blurted. 

 

“They made a sacrifice to save us all, Harry, the best we can do is to do right by Teddy. Look, we can change his last name to Lupin-Potter if you want.”

 

“Not Malfoy?”

 

Draco gave him a half-smile and a shrug, “I always figured that when we got married I’d become a Potter. There are enough Malfoys in the world.”

 

“You’re an only child.”

 

“As are you,” Draco pecked his cheek. “But do remember my father has nine siblings, six of which are brothers. There are _more_ than enough Malfoys.”

 

“So…Lupin-Potter?”

 

“We can go to the Ministry whenever you want to change it. They’re not going to give you much trouble.”

 

“The Perks of Being Harry Potter,” he teased and Draco grinned, rolling on top of him and snogging him until they were breathless.

 

 


	2. James Sirius Potter

“It’s pretty much a given at this point,” Draco began his reply to Hermione. They were on the back porch, watching Harry teach Teddy how to climb a tree. The five year old’s hair was switching between the brown of the bark and the bright green of the leaves as he clung like a sloth to the lowest branch, Harry’s hand cradling his back.

 

Hermione hummed.

 

“The first boy, of course, will be named James. The first girl named Lily. Harry hasn’t said anything, as usual, but I know it’s what he wants.”

 

“Of course. You _do_ know best after all,” she demurred with a coy smile. Draco sniffed and raised his nose.

 

“In every situation,” he said haughtily. “The only problem is the middle name. Normally it’s honoring the father, like his is James and mine is Lucius, but with two fathers and a host of so many people we could honor by bestowing that name, we just can’t decide,”  
 he rubbed his ever-growing stomach.

 

“Well, Sirius was the closest thing Harry had to an actual father figure. And he and James _were_ best friends after all. Harry would probably cry if you told him your firstborn would be named after his father and godfather.”

 

“James Sirius Potter,” Draco tested the name. James, or as he and Harry had taken to calling him, Jamie, began to wiggle and kick in something Draco figured might have been a dance. “I think he likes it,” he smiled gently, soothing his excited child. “With a name like that this prat’s going to be nothing but absolute trouble though.” He sighed dramatically and tilted his head back.

 

When Draco finally gave birth (an entire twelve days late, he’d love for everyone to know), he was spot on in his predictions. Thank Circe for the small mercy of having some private time with their children before inviting the rest of their large and bombastic family in. Teddy was utterly confused as to why his Dad was crying so hard. Papa was smiling, sweaty and red in the face from a hard labor with hair sticking up all over the place.

 

“Teddy, this is James Sirius, your little brother,” Harry finally gasped.

 

“I already know Jamie,” Teddy rolled his eyes but grinned anyway, kissing his baby brother’s squishy forehead. A thick tuft of black fell across his forehead and he let out a big yawn. “Why won’t he open his eyes?”

 

“He’ll open them later, Teddy,” Draco hugged his first son close. “But for now he’s sleeping.”

 

“Oh!” The child gasped and brought a finger to his lips. “Shh, Dad! Jamie is sleeping. It’s quiet time!”

 

“Hello?” Narcissa cracked the door open. 

 

“Shh, Mama! Jamie’s sleeping!” Teddy rushed over and waved his arms wildly. Narcissa nearly laughed but mimed his finger-to-lip action and passed the message onto everyone behind her.

 


	3. Albus Severus Potter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um...a quick warning about a violent reaction I guess...

“And why can’t Severus be his first name?” Draco hissed, waddling away from his husband. He couldn’t stand to be next to the blasted fool. Harry sighed in exasperation.

 

“Because Snape was a dick?”

 

“To you! Not to me!”

 

“So that’s the only reason why he should be first?”

 

“It’s better than naming our kid after Dumb Door!”

 

“Don’t you _dare_ speak of Dumbledore like that!” Harry hissed, eyes alight in anger.

 

“Fuck Dumbledore! He was a manipulative bastard! He put you at death’s door so many times without you being any wiser!”

“He did that to protect me.”

 

“You naïve idiot,” Draco sneered. “Always taking orders without even questioning them. It’s a wonder you haven’t died yet on a mission.”

 

“Draco,” Harry began, a warning clear in his voice.

 

“Don’t call me that, Potter,” he spat. “If I’m carrying the child then _I_ get final say on his name, you hear me? His name will not be Albus or any other of his ridiculous names. Severus is a perfectly fine name.”

 

Harry opened his mouth to say something, his face a rare shade of red, but instead he pivoted and punched the wall. It buckled under his fist and Draco jumped in surprise and two shrill screams rang from just outside the room. The blond rushed over to see Teddy holding a toddler Jamie close, tears in both of their eyes. Draco felt the air leave his lungs and bent over as much as he could to hug them both.

 

He glanced behind him to see his husband staring in horror between the three of them and the wall, face completely ashen.

 

“Maybe,” Draco stopped to clear the lump the in his throat. “Maybe you should go to Ron and Hermione’s. Just for tonight to calm down, Harry,” he said slowly, almost as if he was afraid Harry would punch _him_ next and wasn’t that the shittiest feeling in the world, having your spouse and children be scared of you?

 

“Yeah,” Harry agreed shakily, hands trembling. “I…yeah,” he apparated on the spot.

 

Ron and Hermione set him up in the guest room that night with sympathetic looks that Harry tried to ignore. He felt horrible.

 

“My own kids were afraid of me,” Harry whispered. “I _never_ want to see those looks on their faces again.”

 

“Well considering how you and Draco fought at school, you were bound to have another spectacular one in your marriage,” Ron shrugged. “They’ll get over it. Mum and Dad had lots of fights, you know they still do, and they’re still going strong and we all turned out just fine.”

 

“I put a hole in the wall,” Harry deadpanned. Ron winced.

 

“Yeah, Dad never went so far but Mum threw some plates at him once. Look, it was in the heat of the moment. No one got hurt. You were arguing over something very sensitive to talk about. Emotions run high.”

 

“When did you get so wise?”

 

“Being with Hermione since age 11 helps for damn sure,” Ron smirked and clapped Harry on the shoulder. “Try to get some rest and then go home tomorrow morning and get ready to grovel.”

 

When Harry returned home the next morning, he knew Teddy and Jamie were still asleep but Draco was moving slowly through the kitchen with a hand firmly attached to his back. He winced every few steps and exhaled noisily.

 

“Are you okay?” Draco jumped and cursed, turning to face his husband.

 

“Yeah,” he nodded. “Just some minor pains.”

 

“Pain?”

 

“Braxton-Hicks,” he grumbled. “I’ve been having them all night.”

 

“Do you want to go to the hospital?”

 

“No,” Draco shook his head. “I didn’t sleep well last night and I’m paying for it.”

 

“Oh,” Harry deflated. “I’m so sorry, Draco. I…I should never have gotten so angry I resorted to violence.”

 

“I set you off though,” Draco countered. “I should’ve really considered your feelings and I didn’t. If you really want him to be named Albus then I can settle for Severus being his middle name.”

 

Harry grinned happily before it melted into a sorrowful smile. “I _am_ sorry, Draco. And when the boys wake up I’ll apologize to them too. They shouldn’t have witnessed us arguing like that, or me acting like that.”

 

Draco nodded and walked over to kiss Harry sweetly.

 


	4. Scorpius Hyperion Potter

Draco did not enjoy this pregnancy. First off, he had just gotten clearance to resume more intimate activities with Harry when he fell pregnant again. Alby was a mere ten weeks old! When they broke the news to their family, Lucius looked just about ready to kill Harry and Molly began to gush about how they were trying to beat her at having a large family. 

 

“You’ll have _four_ children under the age of ten, Draco.” Narcissa shook her head. “Goodness gracious, my boy,” she chided him. Draco rolled his eyes with a fond smile.

 

“It’s shitty timing but they’ll be born in the same year so it’s kind of like twins? What do they call it, calendar siblings?” Harry chimed in, burping Alby. Jamie was with Teddy in the playroom upstairs doing Merlin knew what. They were both excited for another sibling.

 

“And it’s probably going to be another boy,” Lucius gave up on being angry and sighed tiredly. Harry shrugged and Draco smirked. “Another black haired Potter, great.”

 

The second reason why this particular pregnancy sucked was that Draco went into premature labor. Two months early.

 

“Oh,” Draco breathed, all teary eyed. One would think giving birth would be old hat by now but he was still astounded and amazed every time a newborn was placed on his chest. Their newest son was still covered in blood and amniotic fluid, writhing and screeching angrily at the world for fucking up his perfect day by deciding he ought to be born. 

 

Harry was next to him, eyes wide. “He’s blond,” he said dumbly and Draco threw his head back, laughing loudly while Harry numbly cut the cord. The nurses whisked the baby away and returned him clean and dry and in a light crème blanket. His skin was paler than Jamie or Alby, much more according to Draco and Teddy’s complexion. He was a tiny thing, what with being premature but was apparently healthy as ever, and the tips of his hair were already curling into the distinctive Black mess of curls that Draco and Jamie and Alby had been blessed to skip out on. 

 

“He looks like a Black,” Draco grinned triumphantly. “He should have a Black name.”

 

“A Black name?”

 

“Yes! Normally we’re named after constellations or stars. Draco, Sirius, Andromeda?” He raised a brow. “Go tell Mum to get the astronomy book from the Manor real quick!”

 

“But what about the name we chose earlier?”

 

“Does he _look_ like a William, Harry?” Draco snapped his fingers. “Go get Mum!”

 

Harry left the room and spoke to Narcissa who squealed and kissed him hard on both cheeks before running to the floo. She returned in mere minutes with a _very_ old book in her hand. The entire clan, Potters, Malfoys, and Weasleys, crammed into the room and fawned over the little blond for a few minutes before Narcissa opened the book. The room darkened as magic filled the space and lights began to flicker in the air. Slowly, the night sky came into view and Narcissa took out her wand. With a murmur unheard by the crowd stars began to connect to their neighbors to form constellations and script appeared next to some of them.

 

Draco and his mother seemed to be the only ones who knew what to look for as they perused the magical star chart.

 

“What about Scorpius?”

 

“What?” Harry rocked the newborn while Ron cradled Alby. Jamie was trying to touch the lights while Teddy was reading all of the names.

 

“Scorpius? It’s not used,” Draco pointed to a random cluster of stars. “The connected ones have been used. See? Here’s Draco,” he pointed to his constellation. 

 

“Hyperion isn’t used as well,” Narcissa murmured. 

 

“What about Scorpius Hyperion,” Fleur suggested, carrying a sleeping Victoire. 

 

“That’s perfect, isn’t it, little guy? What say you?” Draco lightly squeezed a tiny foot. Scorpius drew his leg up and Harry laughed at the near constipated expression on his face.

 


	5. Lily Luna Potter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really that graphic childbirth scene

After having four boys Harry and Draco gave up on finding out the sex of their baby. This meant, according to the rules of the universe, that the first time they opted _not_ to reveal the gender, they had a girl.

 

Draco was at Hogwarts visiting Luna and Neville who were Deputy Head Mistress and Professor respectively. Running Malfoy Apothecary with his father landed them a contract to be a supplier of potions and ingredients for the school and he often came to catch up with old friends and see how the classes have changed since their time. This time, he came with half of his brood of little Pots. Teddy was in school and Jamie was in preschool – Alby and Scorp weren’t due to start daycare until they were both two. 

 

“Draco!” Luna smiled, sweeping the brothers up in her arms. They laughed and hugged her, kissing her cheeks though it was more of pressing open mouths to her face and blowing hot baby breath all over her. She didn’t seem to mind it though and led them back to her office. Draco gratefully took a seat. This baby was bigger than Scorp ever got to be inside him and it put a strain on his hips.

 

“So is this your last one?”

 

“Hopefully,” Draco groaned. “We’ve been using contraceptives since Alby was born but Scorp came along anyway and now this one!”

 

“Charms or potions?”

 

“Both! Though I suppose with pureblood interbreeding the gene is stronger than magic.”

 

“Perhaps,” Luna gave the boys some candies. “You keep wincing.”

 

“He’s really low in my hips,” Draco grunted. “You know, Harry’s probably behind me always being pregnant.” At the blonde’s devious smile Draco scowled. “Not like that! I mean he loves seeing me pregnant, loves being a father…he’s probably inadvertently knocking me up despite all of our conscious efforts.”

 

“Ooh now that’s an interesting theory.”

 

“One that will remain untested, I assure you,” Draco cut her off before gasping, scrambling to stand up.

 

“Oh dear,” Luna breathed before standing up and coming around the table to help him onto the couch. 

 

“Fuck!” Draco hollered. “Oh my god, we have to get to the hospital.” He tried to get up and paused, torn between heading for the floo and staying a moment to calm his boys down who were now crying. 

 

“Stand up then,” Luna ordered, hoisting him up. Draco doubled over, groaning and clutching in between his legs. 

 

“He’s coming. He oh shit, fucking hell – he’s crowing,” he whimpered. Luna unbuckled his pants quickly and Draco wasn’t so much out of his mind that he couldn’t make a snide joke about it, to which Luna laughed happily at and pushed him on the couch. She took out her wand and summoned some bowls and rags and water. “Why is it going so fast?”

 

“Your body’s probably just really used to it,” she said lightly. 

 

Draco rolled his eyes and called for his boys to come over so they couldn’t see all the nasty sights that came with childbirth. Scorp kept running his fingers through Draco’s hair and Alby kissed his face all over. He drew them close and peppered their faces with kisses before he felt the urge to push.

 

“Oh look at that hair!” Luna gasped, eyes positively glowing. 

 

“What hair? What?”

 

“Harry mentioned to me that his mother was a redhead.”

 

“We’ve a redhead!?” Draco’s voice cracked and he slammed his head onto the couch, jaw clenching as his back arched. All the other times he’d given birth he’d been under the happy influence of some powerful pain potions. He gasped for breath, feeling it knocked out of him with every contraction.

 

“Push again!”

 

“Babies, go sit over there,” Draco pointed towards Luna’s desk before he clutched the couch, screaming through clench teeth as his body bore down. Fucking _hell_.

 

“Harry is never sticking his cock up my arse again!” He screamed once more and bore down at Luna’s urging. With a full-body shudder and a cross between a moan and a hollow, stuttering, groan, the baby slid free in a rush of fluid. Draco fell limp against the couch, eyes fluttering. He felt positively light and _empty_ before his eyes rolled back and his head fell limply to the side.

 

Harry was in his office, wishing he were at least working with the new trainees when his private floo flared to life. Neville’s face appeared with Alby and Scorp crammed up against him.

 

“Neville!” Harry grinned. “Hello my boys! What’s up?”

 

“Draco’s at the hospital. He – uh, oh dear,” Neville stuttered. “You kind of missed the birth.”

 

“What birth? What? Draco gave birth? When? What?” He asked, frantically collecting his things. “Move, I’m coming through!” He jumped into the green flames and Neville shoved his sons into his arms.

 

“He had the baby in Luna’s office then passed out. She took him to Mungo’s so hurry!” Neville grinned. “Congratulations by the way.”

 

“Thank you,” Harry took a moment to sincerely thank his friend before Neville tossed some powder into the floo. Harry stepped in and called out for Mungo’s. They were immediately escorted to the Labor and Delivery Ward and to the private room set up for Draco. He was sitting up in bed, paler than ever before, but with an exhausted and beautiful smile on his face.

 

“I’ve made Luna the godmother. There was no way I couldn’t after what she did for us today,” Draco began. Harry put the boys carefully on the bed and hugged Luna tightly, wetly thanking her. She patted him on his back heartily and told him she didn’t mind. “Come look,” Draco urged, holding the bundle of blankets at his husband. Harry carefully took the babe and the top of the blanket fell away and he gasped at the full head of silky orange hair.

 

“Have you come up with any good names for him?” Harry asked, rubbing his eyes.

 

“Well, I thought we agreed on Lily,” Draco waited for the epiphany to occur. It took Harry a moment but when it clicked, his head jerked up, shock on his face as his eyes widened to a comical size behind his glasses.

 

“A-a girl?” He whispered. Draco nodded through his sudden tears.

 


	6. Minerva Charity Potter

“Look at that,” Molly held Lily on her hip, pointing at the little baby making her way back into the room. “That’s your little sister.”

 

“My little sister,” Lily echoed.

 

“She’s looks like Papa!” Jamie grinned. “Finally someone can match Scorp.”

 

“Hey!” The soon-to-be six year old scowled at his older brother. White curls bounced as he tried to jump up to get in Jamie’s face. Teddy put a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Cut it out you two, seriously. I’ll tell Dad and we won’t get to go to the amusement park anymore. I’m not letting you two ruin my fun.”

 

“Yeah!” Alby crowed. Teddy rolled his eyes. At twelve years old, Teddy was the man in charge when Dad and Papa weren’t around and he took his role very seriously, especially when he had something to lose.

 

“Seriously!” He snapped. Molly calmed him down with a gentle nudge. “Sorry, Nana.”

 

“That’s okay. You should’ve seen Bill scream at the twins and Ron when they were little,” she chuckled if not a bit sadly. 

 

Teddy took the lead and marched over to the hospital crib, peering at his new sister. Two girls in a row, it seemed things might even out in their family if Papa kept getting pregnant. At least there was a considerable break between this one and Lily. Harry came in after the nurse and beamed at his children.

 

“She still needs a name,” he began after taking Lily from Molly. 

 

“Why don’t you name her after Headmaster McGonagall?” Teddy began. “You and Papa and all of our Aunts and Uncles always tell us stories about how awesome she is and trust me, she is _awesome_ ,” he grinned, thinking back to his first year at Hogwarts that ended just a couple months earlier. He was excited and eager to go back in the next month. “Besides, you named Alby after Professor Dumbledore.”

 

“Minerva? It is a nice name. What do you all think?”

 

“Yay!” Alby and Scorp cheered. Jamie looked thoughtful.

 

“We could call her Minnie, like Minnie Mouse!”

 

“Minnie Mao!” Lily laughed from Harry’s arms. “I like Minnie Mao, Daddy.”

 

“I know, sweetheart. Do you like Minnie for your sister?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Minnie it is!” Jamie cried.

 

“Shh, you’ll wake the baby!” Teddy cuffed the back of his head.

 

“Oh boys,” Molly began. “She’s got to get used to all this ruckus once she gets home. Why don’t you go visit your Papa?” When they left, Molly turned to her adopted son. “Now Harry, what have you decided for her middle name?”

 

“Draco wants it to be Charity, after Professor Burbage.”

 

“She was the one that the snake at the Manor…?” Harry nodded. 

 

“Draco’s always wanted to honor her somehow, so I suggested it and he agreed. I think it’s some type of closure for him.”

 

“How is he?”

 

“He’s good, resting. Hermione is in there with him right now. Ron should be coming up with Rose and Hugo in a few.”

 

“Oh good, I’ll go back home and whip us up a quick lunch, okay?”

 

“Thanks Mum,” Harry hugged her tight.

 

“Now, now, there,” she rubbed his back. “Look at you: husband, father to six, Head Auror…I just know James and Lily are _so_ proud of you. No, don’t cry,” she cooed.

 

“They’re happy tears,” he whispered, removing his glasses. “I still can’t believe it sometimes, everything that’s happened.” He picked up Minnie and she smacked her lips together and jammed a fist in her mouth. “I thought I would always live in the cupboard under the stairs, I would be alone; I thought I would never be friends with Draco, much less his husband; I didn’t think I’d live past Voldemort or that there would be more Potters; never thought I would have a family with a mother and father and I’ve got one with a whole host of siblings…I’m just very happy.”

 

Molly moved his forever-unruly bushel of hair aside to kiss his forehead, “Keep counting your blessings and they’ll continue to grow.”

 


	7. Andrew Cygnus Potter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casual allusions to incest

“Last one! You! You are getting _something_ snipped I swear to Merlin!” Draco ranted, pacing around their bedroom. Harry sat on the bed watching his husband waddle around in unconcealed amusement. “This is cutting it too close and I _refuse_ to be in the hospital for Christmas! Are you even listening to me, you stupid blubbering Scar Head!? Hey!” Draco’s outrage was quelled with a passionate kiss from his husband.

 

“Are you done?”

 

“No,” he jabbed a finger in Harry’s chest. “This baby was supposed to be out _last week_ , so help me we’ve got another Jamie on our hands.”

 

“Maybe a Scorp or Lily? I kind of want another redhead.”

 

“You wannabe Weasel,” Draco sniped without heat, kissing Harry as well as he could with his massive stomach. “I’m surprised we haven’t had twins yet.”

 

“Technically we tend to count Alby and Scorp as twins.”

 

“Not the same.”

 

“Should we try for twins?”

 

“After I rip your cock off and shove it down your throat.”

 

“You’ve thought about that one before, haven’t you?”

 

“Oh yes,” Draco hissed with a devious grin before he turned and walked to the bed. 

 

It took only two days for Draco to get his wish. He went into labor on the 21st and delivered their son, _their last son and last child forever and ever and ever Harry I’m serious_ , on the 22nd. As was customary for any birth, the entire Potter-Malfoy-Weasley clan converged on the hospital in a stampede of black-blonde-ginger. 

 

“Oh he looks just like my mother did when she was a baby!” Narcissa gushed, picking up the newborn. “If you were a girl I’d suggest Druella looking just like your great-grandmother. Look at those curls.”

 

The large family took turns both congratulating the Potters and teasing Harry over his youngest child _ever_ , Draco added with a gleam in his eye. Lucius corralled his six grandchildren and nine assumed-grandchildren (Rose, Hugo, Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Freddie, Roxanne, Lucy, and Molly Jr. – DEAR MERLIN) downstairs to the café up the street for a celebratory lunch with his wife and Molly and Arthur acting as barriers to keep them all in one group. 

 

“I never realized just how many children we all have,” Charlie hummed. “I’m going home. You guys rest up, okay?”

 

“Mm thanks,” Harry hugged him and slowly everyone else started to trickle out. When they were gone, he turned to Draco. “What about Andrew?”

 

“Really?” Draco looked unsure. 

 

“I’ve seen your grandmother. The boy _is_ a spitting image of her. Come to think of it, he looks like your grandfather too.”

 

“Yeah well, as great grandparents as they were, they were still pretty vain. They thought the other attractive because they looked alike. Still, it’s better than Cousin Orion and Aunt Walburga getting married.”

 

“You purebloods and your incest.”

 

“Keepin’ it in the family,” Draco laughed. “Why don’t we name him after them both? Andrew Cygnus or Cygnus Andrew?”

 

“He’ll be Andrew first. I’ll be damned if I have a kid named Cygnus.”

 

“You named our son _Albus_.”

 

“What type of name is Scorpius?”

 

“Oh don’t get on me about that! That is an ancient tradition of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black!”

 

“I think we can both agree we’re pants at naming children.”

 

“Good thing this is our last and _don’t deflect because you’re losing_! I can’t believe you!” 

 

Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head in fond exasperation but let Draco continue to chew him out. His dragon’s spiel could be heard throughout the wing and even the nurses rolled their eyes with a twist to their lips.

 


	8. Double Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haaaaa bonus chapter!

One of the most difficult things to do when married is keeping that spark alive. There comes a point where life becomes _routine_ , where the body wakes up naturally when the alarm used to be set, when every Tuesday a certain dish is prepared, when every Wednesday there’s football or Quidditch practice so no _‘we can’t do it on that day, how does Thursday sound?’_ And despite the regularity of such activities, at the end of the day there’s still this bone deep exhaustion that renders all otherwise pleasurable activity quite moot. This was the predicament Draco and Harry found themselves in.

 

“I can’t even remember the last time I had one out in the shower, much less actually shagged,” Draco mumbled, face firmly smushed against his husband’s bare chest. His head was jostled a bit as Harry laughed and thickly muscled arms wound around his thin form.

 

“Well, your parents are taking the kids for Easter break. That’ll give us a week.”

 

“Yeah, after we spend the first six days in a coma,” Draco nearly snorted. He heard Harry say something, but his eyes were too heavy and his husband was so warm. It was easy to drift asleep. Harry followed shortly thereafter.

 

When Narcissa and Lucius stepped through the floo, they were instantly accosted by their grandchildren. Andy leapt into Narcissa’s arms, smiling charmingly at his grandmamma while Lily and Minnie wrapped themselves around Lucius’ legs. Alby and Scorp were much more restrained but still enthusiastic in greeting their grandparents.

 

“Is Jamie still working?” Narcissa asked her son-in-law.

 

“Yeah, he’s got a flat near his job now so he won’t be joining these rascals,” he ruffled Andy’s hair. “Everything’s packed for them and Draco’s put some extra money in…I think it’s Lily’s bag. Now, you little ones behave yourselves, okay?”

 

“Yes, Daddy,” Minnie obediently agreed. Harry looked at her warily. While she certainly looked angelic, she was really a demon. Harry had no idea where she got it from. Probably Draco. Anything that was morally ambiguous with their kids more than likely came from Draco.

 

“Come now,” Lucius carried the girls to the floo while the older boys grabbed their belongings.

 

Draco hugged and kissed each of his kids and told them to be good. Andy looked to be on the verge of tears at leaving his parents and grinning maniacally at spending the week with his grandparents and couldn’t make up his mind so his expression was on odd and warped grimace. Of course, nobody but his parents would call such a face ‘cute’ but to his fathers, it was adorable.

 

As the last of the bright green flames faded, Harry clapped his hands and whooped, sweeping Draco into his embrace and pinning him on the couch. Draco broke their hard kiss to laugh when his back hit the couch and his thin fingers skittered across Harry’s front, quickly unbuttoning his pants and taking him in his too-warm grip. Harry groaned and ground down, deftly yanking down Draco’s trousers.

 

Teddy came by a few hours later and by then the Savior and his mate had worked their way up to the bedroom for a quick nap to regain any energy spent in their earlier endeavors. He was disappointed to see no sign of his parents but a quick look out the window proved they were at least a floo away since the cars were in the driveway. He went upstairs and to their bedroom. Teddy sighed as it looked like he would have to go through this latest pregnancy crisis alone. He wrote a note and stuck it with a charm to their bedroom door then left.

 

“Teddy was here,” Harry said when Draco sat up in bed. He was by the door, sleeping pants hung low on his hips and his free hand scratched at the hair that lightly coated his still well defined abs (despite not doing fieldwork for at least a couple of years now).

 

“What did he want? Probably something with Vicky’s pregnancy, right?”

 

“Morning sickness remedies,” Harry replied, handing Draco the note. “We should probably head over there.”

 

“Firecall them first and see if we can’t have dinner together. It’ll give me some time to put a little kit together for them.”

 

“Okay, love,” Harry smiled and kissed him sweetly. Draco grinned into the kiss.

 

\--

 

“Maybe 2 or 3 grams more?” Draco muttered to himself before shaking his head. The formula for this potion was unusually difficult for him to develop. His mind was scattered recently, he often forgot things like where he put his keys or if he asked the kids to do something. Scorpius had snapped at him that morning after asking him for the fourth time if he ate breakfast when he visited the school to oversee a new delivery of ingredients from the Amazon. Not to mention, over the past few days he’d been lightheaded. He took to drinking more water, eating some heavier foods than usual, and using cooling charms since he chalked it up to ill-coping with the warmer-than-usual weather.

 

“Dad?”

 

“Albus, what’re you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at school?” Draco glanced at his son.

 

“Yeah,” he shook his head to knock his bangs out the way. “But I didn’t have many classes today and Aunt Luna let me use her floo. I wanted to check up on you.”

 

“I’m fine,” he said shortly. “You can head back to school. It’s just the weather getting to me. You know I’ve always done better in winter.”

 

“Yes, yes, the Ice Prince,” Alby huffed in laughter. Draco humored him and hugged him tight.

 

“Now, I’ve got to finish this formula and it involves some ingredients that are illegal for minors to be around, so scram,” Draco ushered him to the floo. Alby whined a bit, a token protest really, but obediently grabbed some floo powder and stepped in the fireplace. Draco waved goodbye to him and took a step back. Alby’s eyes widened and he shot of out the floo, just barely catching Draco as the man collapsed.

 

“Oh you are definitely _not_ okay,” Alby muttered, wondering what to do. He half-carried his father to the chaise lounge and then scrambled to firecall Harry.

 

“Alby? What’s wrong?”

 

“Papa just fainted! Should I take him to the hospital or…what do I do?” His voice was tinted in panic and Harry frowned.

 

“Step back, I’m coming through.” Alby did as ordered and Harry stumbled through (because fuck floos) in his scarlet robes. “What happened exactly?”

 

“I came to check up on him. Aunt Luna let me use her floo. And when I was leaving, he just dropped. He was just smiling and laughing before.”

 

“Calm down,” Harry put a heavy hand on Albus’ shoulders. “I see you put him in a good position. Did he hit his head?”

 

“No,” he shook his head. “I caught him before that.”

 

“Excellent,” Harry smiled at him, though he still looked worried. “I’ll carry him, open the floo.”

 

“M’kay,” Alby muttered, taking a handful of powder. They entered together with the destination of St. Mungo’s.

 

\--

 

“What am I doing in the hospital?”

 

“Hello, sweet husband; good evening, love of my life,” Harry answered sarcastically. Draco’s upper lip curled and he rolled his eyes. Harry chuckled and bowed to kiss his pale hand that was clasped in his tanned one. “You fainted. Alby called me and we brought you here.”

 

“I fainted? Did I have heat stroke or something? The lab wasn’t even that hot.”

 

“Papa!” The hospital bed was swarmed by eight bodies piling on top. Draco’s sputtered as he got a mouth full of hair for his troubles and Andy bumped against his chin.

 

“Hello, little beasts,” he looked at Teddy, James, and Victoire, “big beasts.”

 

“Draco you had all of us so worried,” Molly fretted as she and Narcissa swept into the room. Narcissa shooed her grandchildren off the bed while Molly summoned a glass of water for the blond.

 

“Is everyone here?” He cast an accusing glare at his husband.

 

“Um…yes?” Harry grinned helplessly and sheepishly. “You’d been acting odd for weeks.”

 

“And now that Mr. Potter is awake, I can divulge why,” Healer Padma Patil knocked on the door. “It’s nothing bad, I assure you.”

 

“Well out with it,” Draco folded Lily into his chest.

 

“You fainted because you’re anemic. We’ve already started you on some iron supplements to counter that, which will be at a higher dosage than usual with the other vitamins and supplements you’ll have to take.”

 

“Take for what? You just said it was nothing bad!” Draco sat up straighter. Padma smiled mischievously.

 

“I remember when little Mr. Andrew here was born. You were yelling at Harry saying how he was going to be your last child _ever_.”

 

Draco gaped. “I’m pregnant **_again_**?”

 

“Indeed. Oh, but an even bigger surprise,” she held up a sonogram. “Twins!”

 

“Are you fucking kidding me, Potter?” Draco reached behind him and pulled a pillow forward to toss at his husband. The kids laughed and grabbed the other pillows around the room and hit Harry who was sputtered and trying to get away.

 

“Hey! Whoa, hold on! Shit Scorpius, that hurt,” Harry rubbed his arm. Scorpius threw out an unapologetic apology. “But he’s old,” he said to Padma.

 

“Fuck you!” Draco spat. “I’m not old.”

 

“You said you were joking last time we talked about Vicky’s symptoms, Papa!” Teddy cried. “How’re you gonna be pregnant at the same time as your daughter-in-law?”

 

“I’ll admit, it’ll be a bit odd that your grandchild will be older than their youngest aunts and/or uncles,” Padma nodded. “And as for your age, it will be considered a moderate risk pregnancy. You’re otherwise completely healthy; this wouldn’t be too great a strain on your body since you’ve done it six times before as well.” Draco sighed and motioned for the pillows to be put back so he could recline against them.

 

“When’s the due date?”

 

“Early January,” Padma answered.

 

\--

 

Even though Draco was nearly two months behind Victoire, being ladled with twins meant they were roughly the same size. Being pregnant, rather _knowing_ that he was pregnant, meant he had to stop work on some of the riskier potions he was working on, which the Ministry understood and was very accommodating about it. Victoire invited herself over on most days and the two of them relaxed on the sectional couch in the living room, watching the telly or simply talking. Having been through this six times before, Draco was a great source of advice and wisdom for the soon-to-be first time mom.

 

“You could really ask your own mother, she’s just a call away.”

 

“But she had a more veela pregnancy each time. The amount of veela in me is pretty much negligible.”

 

“True,” Draco sighed, eating a cube of cheese. “Have you spoken to your grandmother about it?”

 

“Yes, but no offense, she’s old fashioned,” Vicky wrinkled her nose. “You, on the other hand, are much more current. Plus, you’re easier to speak to. Grandma’s always busy being busy.”

 

“Busy being busy?” Draco barked in laughter. “Ah, that’s rich!”

 

“And I think it freaks Teddy out, knowing we both got up the duff around the same time. He talks in his sleep.”

 

Draco grinned wickedly. “Ah, I remember when I had Jamie, Harry was a wreck, even more so than when we had Teddy as a newborn. Every single kick had him ready to go to Mungo’s. On the plus side, he got up at two in the morning to get whatever I wanted. I suggest you milk that for what it’s worth.”

 

“I fully intend to,” Vicky snickered. “It completely makes up for the morning sickness.”

 

\--

 

“Merlin’s bollocks I hate twins,” Draco cursed as he stopped on the steps. His hands were clutching his overly large stomach and he winced when he shifted his weight. His hips ached like an old hag’s. “Harry!”

 

“Yes?” His husband called from the kitchen.

 

“Help me up the stairs, I want to lay down.”

 

“Coming!” Harry jogged to Draco’s position on the stairs and gave him a chaste kiss. “Your hips hurt again?”

 

“Always,” Draco groaned. “I just want to take a nap before we go pick up the little ones up from school.”

 

“Don’t worry about that. Honestly, I doubt you’d make it to the front door. I’ll pick them up or if you need me here, we can ask Teddy or Jamie to get them.”

 

With a lightening charm active, Harry hefted Draco into his arms and carried him to bed. Draco sighed happily as his hips were relieved of his weight. Harry took care to tuck him in, hands rubbing over the large stomach and unintentionally tracing the new bright pink stretch marks and the now-permanent linea negra.

 

Draco slept so soundly that Harry had no problem picking up Minnie and Andy from school. They even stopped for ice cream where Harry got a tub of custom mixed dessert for his husband.

 

“I wanna take a nap with the babies,” Andy said once they were back in the car. “I wanna take a nap with them and cuddle Papa and dream of Black Widow and-and-and I wanna sleep,” he stressed. Harry laughed.

 

“I gotcha, big man,” he looked at them in the mirror. “We can all take a nap when we get home. Are you knackered as well Minnie?”

 

“Yeah, we played dodgeball today in gym and I was the best on my team. I made like three kids bleed, I got them so hard and fast they didn’t even see it coming.” Harry’s smiled waned a bit and his bright green eyes flickered back towards the mirror, somewhat concerned but mostly scared. Minnie was smirking at him with her little ferret face – she was definitely Draco’s daughter.

 

“I’m glad you had fun, sweetheart.”

 

“No need to be scared, Daddy,” she said simply. “I’m gonna be the best Auror when I grow up. Even better than you. I’ll be so good the Minister will fire you and hire me in your place.” At that, she looked back out the window, primly flipping her long platinum hair over her shoulder. Harry gulped and continued to drive.

 

\--

 

“Oh, hell. Oh…fuck, shit, oh fuck me!” Harry slapped his desk, sighing in frustration. Where was that file? Something told him it was at home, where he promised himself he wouldn’t leave it. Fuck. He didn’t know if he had enough time to go home and look for it with the briefing he needed the damn case for was coming up so soon. With a shake of his head, he went to his personal floo and went home. No use in arguing with himself over it.

 

“Harry is that you?” Came a voice of upstairs.

 

Harry barely held in his scream of frustration.

 

“Yeah, Dray! But I’m a bit busy.”

 

“Well I need you.”

 

“I’m busy, Draco, I just came for a file I left here!”

 

“Well I need you!”

 

“Can it wait like an hour or two?”

 

“No!”

 

“What is it?” Harry grinned when he found the file on the hall table.

 

“My water broke and my contractions are ten minutes apart!”

 

Oh. Fuck. Him. Sideways.

 

He slapped himself with the file and groaned. Not only was it the day before New Years’ Eve, but it was also the busiest time of the year for them since people wanted to act crazy all of a sudden. Harry briefly entertained the notion of arresting the babies for mischief. They knew. _Oh_ they **knew**.

 

He took the stairs two at a time to see Draco by the dresser, one hand on his back and the other throwing some clothes in an overnight bag.

 

“About time you came up here,” he groused. “I’m going to Mungo’s, Jamie’s got Minnie and Andy today.”

 

After helping Draco get downstairs, Harry jumped back to work to inform his secretary of Draco’s labor, then he went to Mungo’s where he began to make his calls. Jamie was the first to arrive with Andy, Minnie, and Lily in tow, having picked up the strawberry blonde from her Uncle Neville’s house where she was having a sleepover with Nicole. Alby and Scorp arrived next with all four grandparents. Teddy came after with a laughing Tobias strapped to his chest and Victoire following him. The rest of the Weasley clan arrived and the kids were given free reign of the waiting room in the labor and delivery ward.

 

“It’s progressing quickly,” Narcissa informed the crowd after speaking with the healer Draco used since Jamie. “They’re going to try a natural birth, but if it’s too much or something goes wrong, they’ll do a caesarian. Hopefully it won’t come to that,” she clasped her hands together, face tight with worry. No matter how grandchildren her son gave her she was extremely nervous every time.

 

“Good thoughts produce good vibes,” Hermione chanted, probably to keep herself calm more than anyone else. Ron rolled his eyes while Rose echoed her mother. The two were scarily similar.

 

In the hospital room, Harry sat by Draco’s side.

 

“Are you excited?”

 

“Yes,” Draco rubbed his stomach through the hospital gown. “I’m so ready for them to be here. And we have the names already picked out. We just have to decide which ones to use for which twin.”

 

Harry hummed in agreement. “I’m so excited to have them, then I think, ‘wait, that’ll be nine bloody children’!”

 

Draco laughed softly, “At least the house is pretty empty. Teddy’s out, Jamie’s out, Alby and Scorp are almost out once they finish Hogwarts. You know they want to go to Korea and live there for a bit.”

 

“I know,” Harry sighed. “I was honestly prepared for Andy to be the last and then enjoy an empty house once he went off to school.” Draco ran a hand through Harry’s messy hair.

 

“Then there’ll still be only two. Besides, it’s not like when we had a full house and you were still in the field. I think it’ll be a little easier this time ‘round. We both have nice, regular, schedules. You having to stay late is the exception nowadays.”

 

Harry looked at Draco for a moment before leaning over and kissing him. Draco sighed happily and opened his mouth, allowing their tongues to meet. Forty years old and the flame was still alight.

 

The labor was easy but lasted into New Years’ Eve, late morning. Draco was more exhausted than usual after birth – he did push out two babies instead of one – but after an hour’s nap, everyone was invited into the room and the babies were brought from the nursery to meet the family. Draco had been out of it near the end and so he didn’t really register anything specific about his youngest children other than that they were _there_ and screaming which meant they were breathing just fine and that was all he really needed to know at that moment. So when he _did_ get to see his new son and daughter, he was in for a surprise.

 

“Look at that ghastly hair!” Draco gasped, mildly horrified. “Oh Harry! Your mother’s genes can’t possibly be that strong!”

 

“Well, you know, Draco,” Lucius began, bouncing his new granddaughter. “The Malfoys and Weasleys _are_ related. They probably get it from our side. You know your cousin Claudette has red hair.”

 

“But _Father_!” Draco sputtered. “It’s blinding!”

 

“It is,” Harry agreed, face solemn. “We’ll never lose sight of them, ever. Not even Lily’s is this bright.”

 

“It’s like…really bright,” Lily nodded. “We should name this one Beacon,” she pointed at the baby her other grandfather held. Arthur threw his head back and laughed.

 

“We agreed on Alexandra Narcissa and Maximillian Abraxas,” Draco replied primly.

 

“Those are good names,” Minnie nodded. “Better than Albus and Scorpius.”

 

“Hey!” Her brothers and Harry exclaimed.

 

“Albus is a perfectly good name,” Alby argued.

 

Minnie snorted. “Okay,” she looked at him as if he were a bit touched.

 

“Told you,” Draco smirked at Harry who glared in return.

 

\--

 

“Oh there we go! Good Max,” Andy nodded knowingly. “Dad! Max is done with his bottle! Can I burp him?”

 

“Go ahead,” Harry replied as he came into the room with Alex propped up in his arms. He was burping her and she was drooling down his back, the burp cloth having failed in living up to its name.

 

The twins were six months old now with full heads of wavy red hair and Harry’s bright AK green eyes that looked at everything in wonder. Their personalities were becoming more prominent each and every day and it seemed like they had two pranksters on their hands. For instance, when they went to trim their tiny nails, the twins would cry out as if in pain before the tiny safety scissors even touch a nail then laugh hysterically at having fooled the great Harry and Draco Potter.

 

George was absolutely smitten with them, seeing as how they were the only twins born since his and Fred’s birth. He already promised to teach them all of his and Fred’s signature jokes and pranks and Draco was dreading the day they were old enough to actively seek their uncle out.

 

When Alex burped, Harry sat her on his lap and instructed Andy on how to burp Max. When the baby belched, Andy looked at his father through his mass of raven curls.

 

“He burped! I made him burp!”

 

“Good job, big man,” Harry kissed his son’s massive hair. “You can tell Papa how great a big brother you are when he and Minnie get home.”

 

“I’m so happy to not be the baby anymore. I like being a big brother more. Can I be a big brother again?”

 

Harry laughed incredulously, “These two really are it. Papa and I are getting a bit too old to keep having little ones running around all the time. But, you _are_ an uncle to Tobias.” Harry didn’t mention that both he and Draco got vasectomies when the twins were four months old. Draco was dead serious about not having more children. By Merlin’s beard they were grandfathers!

 

Andy looked disappointed but he perked up. “I understand. Old people need their energy.”

 

“We’re not that old,” Harry was quick to correct. Forty was _not_ old. Having nine kids at forty was impressive and quite young.

 

“Old enough.”

 

“Yeah, old enough,” he muttered. Max chose that moment to soil his diaper with a long and wet note.

 

“Oh! Oh! God! Merlin, Dad, it stinks already!” Andy sputtered, hopping off the couch. Harry laughed and traded babies with him before going into the bathroom to bathe his newest son.

 

This was definitely a blowout nappy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if you need a little recap, Harry and Draco have NINE kids now by 2021. Teddy (born 12 Apr 1998), James (9 Sep 2003), Albus (1 Jan 2006), Scorpius (10 Nov 2006), Lily (31 July 2009), Minerva (2 Aug 2012), Andrew (22 Dec 2015), and introducing Alexandra and Maximillian (31 Dec 2021). Teddy married Bill and Fleur's daughter, Victoire, and they have a son named Tobias (sometime in Nov 2021).


End file.
